


On Inspiration

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cat introduction, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Retired Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: “This is Goose and I suppose Éclair has a brother now,” soon followed by: “Don’t be mad.”Q definitely wasn’t mad. In fact, it was a slow day, so he took the afternoon off to go meet the new addition to their family.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 2020 Fest Headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	On Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> #74 Scavenger Hunt: After retiring, Bond's decided to try his hand at photography, show us the first picture he took and tell us why.  
> Photo by [Ryan McGuire](https://stocksnap.io/author/399) from [StockSnap](https://stocksnap.io)
> 
> Prompt Table: Fluff - Goose

This photo was taken and sent to Q with the words: “This is Goose and I suppose Éclair has a brother now,” soon followed by: “Don’t be mad.”

Q definitely wasn’t mad. In fact, it was a slow day, so he took the afternoon off to go meet the new addition to their family.

Then he found out that James had gone out to lunch to Le Pont de la Tour, that the lunch was simply excellent and that James planned to take him there on a date soon, that said lunch (a goose thigh with the crispiest of skins) had left James feeling inspired and artistic and fumbling with the camera on his phone, that he met Goose (it was a truly inspirational lunch) outside the restaurant and decided Goose would be his first model, that the black and white filter was completely by accident, that Goose then decided to follow him home, and that Éclair seemed to hate him and now James too.

He found all this out in the span of a single minute as soon as he took his laptop bag off his shoulder. He swallowed a quip about new fatherhood and “Congratulations, it’s a boy” and instead went to calm Éclair with treats and get Goose into a carrier box. It was obvious that James didn’t like the idea that there might be someone looking for _his_ cat, but he did see the necessity of a trip to the vet.

On the Tube ride over, Q explained the basic principles of cat introductions and quarantine.

No, he definitely wasn’t mad that Éclair had a brother now; Goose was a big, lean, purring machine. He was already looking forward to all the cat pictures he would be getting now that James got a taste for taking them. However, he was also very glad that, being at work, he would miss the majority of the hissy fits Éclair was bound to throw in the near future.


End file.
